User talk:Kewlcrayon
Delete pages Y'know, you can make a page a redirect to both remove the duplicate content, and point people in the right direction so they don't make the same page again. Nitty Tok. 04:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello, sorry for my indiscretion, but can you delete this page http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ammo.png#file http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/File:Knife.png I downloaded the wrong file. For reply Leonidaaaasssss 12:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC)http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leonidaaaasssss Thanks in advance. Pictures great pictures. really helping make the wikialook great. keep up the good work Smish34 22:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) just a heads-up.im gonna be making a 'retail version' page outlining the different editions and whit comes with them. ive added a bunchof pics, and i would do it now but my laptops really slow so im gonna do it tommorow, just in case you made a page like that or somethingSmish34 02:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ive got most of the pics already. check the new pictures. there is this awsome german (dont know why german) only version with artyoms actual watch and togtags, some russian version with a watch (not artyoms though) and a book. the pc one with red faction and the xbox with shotgunSmish34 02:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) oh cool. i remember seeing in agame shop once the new call of duty for like £100 because it came with real working night vision. £100 for an overated game is way too muchSmish34 02:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) also how is stalker.i saw it the other day for £3.50 and i didnt know weather to buy it. do you needa very technical gaming computer? Black and White. I'm afraid you have to go better in details. I've been checking out many pages with templates and checked out how captions look like when editing, and so far, all I've gotten are white backgrounds with black letters when I type. So, at least I haven't encountered any problems. I still don't see any black text on any black background, I read the whole page just a minute ago. I tried to edit it, just to see if there was any problems, and I can't see anything close to what you seem to have a problem with. I'm sorry but I can't help you there. It's still white to me, but maybe it got something to do with your computer or something.Sadist King 18:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Templates Hey, thanks for the templates on your main page (You know where they are), they're really helpful. Orangeyellowbluething 16:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I deleted that page because the gun doesn't fire a american .44 cardrige (its impossible to supress this caliber) and why a russian nagnant pistol should fire a american cartridge in RUSSIA Kievskaya Hi there, since the characters in game don't refer to the dark ones when speaking about that station (it was probably intended to be a reference to Park Pobedy, but somebody decided to change the name of the station), I will delete the references to the dark ones and move the section to Kievskaya article. In its place I think it will be best to write a short stub about Botanical Gardens. Fireice-uk 10:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::AFAIK this wiki is about the entire Metro universe. Please mention the article that you are referring to when you leave a message Fireice-uk 21:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rounds and Protection Ah, good. Hmm, you don't have the "rollback" option to just instantly change a page back to it's state? Anyway, I think only admins are able to Protect pages, so if you want to, and because you've been so damned active, would you like to be an admin? Sadist King 18:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King You're now an admin, I'm not 100% sure but I think you now have the ability to: protect/delete pages, ban reg/unreg users, and something called rollback which just changes the last edit, if the last edit was for example like the one on Khan. ''Very useful function, that rollback thing... Sadist King 17:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Projects? Maybe it's time to try and organize this wiki. Perhaps, make some news feeds on main page, similiar to The Vault (Fallout wiki)? Or if you have any other suggestions? Sadist King 19:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King I've just made a new page, ''In the Novel, where all info regarding all the matters that wasn't taken into account in the game, can be added. I've already added some stuff from the pages that was about stuff not present in the game. Sadist King 19:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Spoiler Warnings Since I don't know how, I'm asking you. Maybe there should be one of those spoiler warning templates, instead of just writing down "spoiler" in some random place on a page. What do you think? Sadist King 19:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King mod/admin well i have been at this site for a while. and have made some considerable edits. although not as much as you. I recently updaed the Achievements page and was wondering if i could/try ou or find away to become a mod/admin im not too sure of the term Smish34 01:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks, for the reply Smish34 21:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ranger Pack help Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. I've recently downloaded the ranger pack and and can't find the difficulties ranger easy and ranger hardcore. I don't know if it's downloaded or not. If you could tell me that would be great thanks.Son of Icthar 13:34, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Still editing here? Hey, I was wondering if you or any of the other admins were still working here at all, or if I should adopt this wiki / become an admin? Either way i'm here and I'm going to keep editing but if you could let me know that would be great. Chaos ian7 01:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC)